Door activated switch mechanisms are particularly useful for a reproduction apparatus, such as a copier, utilizing an electrophotographic process. In such apparatus it is common practice, for safety reasons, to disable the electrical circuitry of the apparatus such that the apparatus is inoperable when one or more doors, of the cabinet containing said apparatus, are open. By providing such a switch actuating mechanism, an operator is protected from exposure to the high voltages and intense illumination associated with the operation of the reproduction apparatus.
While U.S. Pat. No 2,408,213 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,025 disclose switch activators for multiple doors, in their respective fields, that pivot and slide, they do not provide a simple and reliable switch actuating mechanism that prevents accidental operation of the apparatus when one or more doors, of the cabinet containing the apparatus, are open.